I Liked Holding Your Hand
by Madhatter Sheep
Summary: When asked what happened to the air ships on the day of Sozin's Comet, Katara gets a lot more than she expected. Tokka. Toph/Sokka.


**AN. **So, I was watching Sozin's Comet again, and I was still squeeing over all the little Tokka moments. But I feel like the led us on! How dare you Bryke?! D: Oh well, I still wanted to do a short, very short, oneshot based on some of those little moments. It begins when Toph and Sokka are – fangirl squeal inserted here- holding hands and running across the air ship, falling off the air ship, landing and holding hands for dear life, and then Suki saving them, and the conversation follows that. Written in Toph's point of view, except for the VERY end, but don't skip ahead to find out why, kay? (A few dialogue changes are added, mostly Toph saying Sokka's name and things like that when they fall. Awhhhh, cute, right? :D)

And I know the punctuation may seem a bit off but it's supposed to be like that…

--

"I stared ahead, my eyes seeing nothing and my feet seeing everything. Flashes of warmth spread across my face. I blinked, closing my eyes to protect them from the heat that was radiating from the ship and the people inside. Shielding my face with my hand that wasn't connected to Sokka's, I pushed forward, my legs moving as fast as I could make them. The sounds around me blocked my other senses; they were too loud, too sharp, too much for me to handle. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, and focused on the feeling of Sokka's hand on mine. It was so warm and soft. I wondered if it had always been like that and I just hadn't noticed or if he had begun to take a bit more interest in his hygiene. I smirked at the thought.

"'Toph,' Sokka's voice interrupted my thoughts, and his hand was removed from mine. He pulled away and faced me, like that really mattered, 'metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in the turning position. The ship will spiral, and slam in to the others!'

"'Got it!' I responded, putting my hands on Sokka's shoulders to move him out of the way; however I left my hands lingering there a few moments longer than necessary. Spitting on my palms, I rubbed them together, and then slammed them in to the metal next to me, sliding it back easily. The ship turned and I pulled away, listening for the crash of it hitting another. The satisfying smack rang in my ears, along with Sokka's praise: 'Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metal bending?'

"'You could stand to mention it more!' I replied honestly, grinning.

"The air ship crashed into two other ships, each making terribly loud noises that assaulted my ears with amazing force, considering I was more tuned in to my other senses to make up for my lack of vision. I heard another sound, something opening, and then Sokka's arm was wrapped around mine in a death grip and we were running again. My lips opened in a surprised cry as I was whisked away just before one of the guards managed to singe us, and then we were falling. I felt Sokka grab his sword and dig it in to the side of the ship. The sword made a hissing sound as it slipped down the steel. I clung to his side, screaming the whole way down, his screams matching mine in volume and length. 'Sokka!' I wailed; my whole body felt like it was on fire, burning, I wouldn't make it, and neither would Sokka. I gripped his hand as tight as I could as we fell.

"I heard a sickly crash, and we weren't falling anymore. I swung back and forth from the impact of the fall. Grunting, I tried to lift myself up on to something, but I realized there was nothing to lift myself up on to. I picked up Sokka's moans and groans over the sounds of the battle raging on below us and that I was still holding Sokka's hand but everything else was so cloudy. 'Sokka!' I whispered, too afraid to do anything else. I mentally slapped myself; Toph Bei Fong did not get scared! She did definitely not get scared!

"'My leg!' Sokka cried. Okay, maybe I lied! I was scared. My lips shook with unshed tears. I held on to his hand even tighter, listening for any other sounds from him.

"'Sokka! I called more clearly. He groaned.

" 'Hang on Toph!' Sokka ordered and although he still sounded like he was in pain, it was reassuring.

"'Aye aye captain!' I murmured, wind swirling all around us and blowing my bangs in to my face.

Up above it sounded like there was another battle occurring. The sounds of footsteps alerted me that there were other people besides Sokka and me. I began to wonder if it was Suki or more fire nation guards. 'Sokka!' I called, but there was no answer. The sound of metal hitting metal and more moans however assured me that it was not Suki that had returned. More metallic sounds and another cry of defeat sounded.

"'Bye space sword!' I heard Sokka whimper sullenly. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Sokka's sword was gone? He had sacrificed it to save us; me? My thoughts drifted to the bracelet around my wrist, made of the same material as Sokka's lost weapon. I chewed on my lip, mulling around thoughts in my head about whether or not to throw it down along with the space sword but more footsteps shook me out of them.

"My fingers slipped from Sokka's. I gripped the tips of his fingers with mine as tight as I could, until my arm ached, and it felt like it would fall off any moment. It wasn't until now that I realized how tight I was holding on to him, how much it would hurt to let go, physically and mentally.

"I loved Sokka so much more than a crush.

"So much more.

"'I don't think boomerang is coming back Toph!' Tears appeared in my eyes as he continued, slipping down my cheeks, 'It looks like this is the end!'

"'No! Sokka, I love-,' My confession was drowned out by the voices of the firebenders crying out. I flailed around in the air as I heard a loud crashing noise that was rather familiar and somewhat comforting; an air ship hitting an air ship! I felt my hand being released and I fell, but I wasn't scared. I knew Sokka had dropped me on purpose. I fell and bounced a couple of times before hopping on to my feet and sensing for any vibrations that would indicate someone else was on the ship. Only seconds later, Sokka dropped down beside me, wailing about his leg.

"'How did that happen? Did boomerang come back?' I asked, bending down beside him. I rested one of my hands on his hurt knee and another on the side of the ship, my senses still cloudy and faded.

"'No, Suki did!' Sokka cried happily, spotting the Kyoshi warrior.

"I scowled."

--

"I still wish that ship was empty," Toph scoffed, sipping her tea not-so delicately.

Katara stared at Toph, her deep blue eyes wide with surprise. "I, uh, just wanted to know how it went!" She explained, lowered her eyes out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, it went fine if you like almost dying, and then watching the guy you love make out with his girlfriend," Toph snorted in to her tea, sighing in dismay as it splashed up in to her nose. She coughed before setting it down and lowering a hand to the ground. "They're at it again!" She exclaimed, her eyebrows drawing together. "I know how to fix it." She laughed somewhat maniacally, and Katara flinched away from her.

"Whatever you're doing, keep me out of it!" She muttered, dumping the rest of her tea in to the dirt and standing up to return to Iroh's tea shop.

Toph shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat Sugar Queen!" She called, rubbing her hands together before lowering them to the ground. She rose them, and then lowered them sharply, turning her hands in and tilting them to one side.

A scream echoed from one side of the clearing, and a thud was heard a few moments later. "Suki!" Sokka shrieked in a rather shrill tone. "Toph, you did that, didn't you?!"

Toph giggled, and shook her head, heading back in to the tea shop behind Katara.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Katara scolded, shaking a finger in Toph's face. The earthbender raised an eyebrow and slapped away her hand.

"No, I don't think it was harsh, not one little tiny bit!" Toph muttered, taking a seat away from the rest of the group against a wall. She slid down it and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face against them. Finding she was tired, she wasn't surprised. Today had been especially long, full of explanations and, to be honest, fun. She had spent a lot of the day just talking to Iroh about her feelings for the older Water Tribe Warrior and he said that he understood. Toph sighed; nobody understood. She was a blind, short, stubborn earthbender, and definitely not girlfriend material. Confused and a bit disappointed, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, drifting in to what ifs and maybes...

--

"Toph... Toph! Toph, wake up!"

The blind girl blinked and tilted her head towards the voice. "Sokka, is that you?" She whispered, raising a hand to reach out and touch him.

"Yeah, it's me... Toph?" Sokka whispered, resting one of his hands on top of Toph's and another on her shoulder.

"I'm right here Snoozles, I think we've established that!" Toph shot back sarcastically, glad that the dark room was hiding her rather obvious blush.

"I just wanted to tell you... I liked holding your hand."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be romantic?" She exclaimed, raising her arms to make her point stronger, flailing them around in the air. "That was... That was mean! We almost died back there and now-" She was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers. She blinked, and they were gone, along with Sokka. She rose a finger to her lips and giggled.

"I was being serious." Sokka popped his head back in to the room before waltzing out, leaving Toph completely bewildered.

She sighed and smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, I liked it too."

--

**AN. **so the end I figure takes place sometime when Katara asks Toph about what happened when she was with Zuko as in "how'd taking down the air ships go? fine? good."  
but nooooo, good ol Toph confesses everything that happened once Suki left and even her love for Sokka. :D  
and then at the end she gets revenge for ruining her chance to tell Sokka about her feelings for him, and then Sokka goes and talks to her about what she was going to tell him during the battle. and then, sorry for any grammatical mistakes. D: it's a bit rushed and choppy at the end, but I wanted to focus more on the idea that the actual description. i'll definitely fix it later. too lazy now. lawllll.

like it, love it, hate it? want some more? I may make this a two shot, I dunno.  
Oh, and please review with more than, _oh, that was cute_, or,_ i loved it!_


End file.
